Woadnaz
Woadnaz was born in a time of chaos for his tribe, the LeadHammers, high in the climbs of the Iron Mountains. Their usually rigid and structured society had collapsed into civil war, their violent nature turned inwards, attacking their own rather than seeking to dominate the surrounding goblin tribes. Elder mages spoke of demonic magic corrupting the minds of their warriors, leading them to seek personal wealth and power rather than working for the good of the tribe. Weaker than the most of his hobgoblin brethren, Woadnaz was barely expected to survive childhood, and was assigned to the slave caste of his society. He showed great magical prowess from an early age, and found he could manipulate the minds of his peers and play on the fears of his superiors: an ability that served him well, shirking duties and receiving the best cut of war spoils were benefits usually reserved for the elder warriors of the tribe. However, the mages quickly dismissed his abilities as simple party tricks; hobgoblins see little value in magic that cannot be used directly in combat. This greatly insulted Woadnaz, who saw their dedication to physical strength and violence as proof of their backwardness. Bitter about his place in society and chaffing under its rigid militaristic order, a young Woadnaz collaborated with Wargkon, the son of the pretender chief who had instigated the civil war that had engulfed the previous generation, in order to overthrow the current warchief and establish a new order of power with his fellow slaves giving weight to the rebellion. Woadnaz however, did not count on the loyalty of the slave class to the current regime that dominated them: they refused to rise up. Wargkon was killed, and Woadnaz only managed to escape using the illusion magic that his people had once ridiculed him for. From that day on, Woadnaz could never again go back to hobgoblin society: even the tribes that considered the LeadHammers mortal enemies would have killed him for rebelling against his warchief. Despite losing all contact with his race, Woadnaz found himself, for the first time, totally free. He became a vagrant and traveller, moving from inn to inn in the darker and seedier areas of the town and cities of the New World, eking out a living as a fraudster and crook using his magic. Woadnaz, never staying in one place long enough for the law to catch up with him: he despised those who served it, seeing them as weak and subservient like his hobgoblin brethren. It was during this time that he began to hear whispers and rumors of the cult of Ahrimanes: his patronage of the Exiles and vagrants of the world appealed to a Hobgoblin that had been rejected by his society. Through impressing some of the lower priests after causing a gang of bugbears to inexplicably flee in terror during a bar fight, Woadnaz was accepted into his order as an initiate. It was in meetings with other followers of Ahrimanes that Woadnaz discovered and harnessed his Abyssal nature, though his hobgoblin blood prevented him from ever truly subjugating his will to the demon prince's. However, Woadnaz remained a prisoner to his Abyssal bloodline, and although he started with good intentions, his career as an adventurer saw him slide into evil. He eventually met his fate on Hammerhead Island, when he was killed in battle with the local soldiers in the graveyard.